<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Over Them by GarcyRule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496435">Watching Over Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcyRule/pseuds/GarcyRule'>GarcyRule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, PTSD, bunker family, protector.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcyRule/pseuds/GarcyRule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn goes into protective mode, no ones safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Over Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy rolled over, knowing what she will see.... Nothing, an empty pillow, the blanket tucked behind her gently, knowing he tried so hard not to disturb her sleep, it's a rare commodity these days.  She quietly pulled the cover off of her, stretched as she stood up off the "bed"  putting her feet into a pair of wool socks left for her on the nightstand. She smiles at his thoroughness, he's the only one ever concerned about her feet.   She silently slipped out the bunk door, and looked for any sign of life, nothing.. No sound.</p>
<p>Shit.  That meant he was guarding them, again.  </p>
<p>It happens every once and a while, usually after a particularly bad mission, or, nightmare, or, a little girl hugging her mom in a commercial...   when his guilt hits.</p>
<p>But this means he may or may not be aware of the person walking around looking for him, most of the time he just sits in a chair and watches the door, the locked, sealed, alarmed door, but a few times he was in full "WATCH" mode, and thought he was in hostile territory.. Not that anyone blames him, this war has been brutal, but that doesn't help the next person he grabs by the throat, and squeezes till they are incapacitated.. Granted that person is usually Wyatt, and no one really blames Flynn for that either.</p>
<p>"Flynn!"    </p>
<p>"Flynn!"   She whispers, loud enough to hear, but still trying not to wake the entire bunker.</p>
<p>"Garcia Flynn!     It's Lucy.. Where are you?"  No answer to Any of her calls...... Shit!!  Maybe she should just go back to bed, he'll just pass out at some point, and she doesn't want him grabbing her  being on his conscious today, it took three days before he got back to normal last time with Wyatt, he'll never get over it if he hurts her.</p>
<p>She peeks down the hall at the main door..... And it's open........shit shit shit..... She ran to it, Flynn's chair is gone...no no no no no..... She climbed the stairs to the outside, before she even thought about a plan, she just couldn't let him be gone... Not him....  she just found him.</p>
<p>She pushes the opening up, and looks around... Nothing... The moon is full, so she sees the trees, and the ground, but that's it, no Flynn, no sign of who took him.. As she scrambles to pull her self out of the bunker, a hand touches her shoulder.</p>
<p>"NO!" she full on punches with everything she has and as her hand meets solid object, she brings her other arm up to elbow them too.    But it's caught, by a huge hand she looks up into<br/>
Flynn's now watery eyes, as blood starts to run around his other hand that's holding his nose.   </p>
<p>"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!  I'm so sorry!  I thought someone grabbed you, oh my god, are you ok?? What the HELL FLYNN?!?" she says as she checks under his hand that is cupping his face.</p>
<p>"It's ok, I should've told you, or something.. I'm fine" he says as he starts laughing, chuckling through the mess on his hand, taking of his shirt to stop the blood."THAT was a great shot Lucy, those self defence lessons are paying off!! We need to up the intensity though, and maybe work on sizing up your enemy... Or making sure it is an enemy??  Hmmmm.. This really smarts!"</p>
<p>He leans over, and checks her face, she has pulled her eyes wide so she wouldn't start crying, but he can see the tears welling.. "Are you ok? Did you hurt your hand??" He dropped the shirt, his own issues forgotten at the thought of her in pain, he rolled her hand over to check her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Žao mi je ljubavi, nisam te htjela uplašiti"  he  reached in to hug her, but she pulled away, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Why are you out here, Flynn?  I thought you were........ Having an issue, and when you were gone I thought someone grabbed you, I thought maybe you left, I thought..."  her voice hiccuped, as the fear she bottled up spilled over.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I felt it, I felt the panic coming on, and I had to check, I had to check the perimeter.. The whole perimeter... I-I know it sounds crazy, but I have to, I have to keep all of you safe, YOU safe, I HAVE to.. He runs his fingers through his hair, nervously, it's then Lucy sees him, really SEES him.. He's a mess, no more tailored suit, and perfect hair, his shirt, now on the ground, is dirty, his pants are covered in dirt, and grass, he has a dirt smudge on his face, next to some dried blood.</p>
<p>"You think they're coming for us."  She is staring into his eyes. "They're not, we're safe here, Flynn...Garcia, we are safe, there are guards at posts around us, we are underground with thick concrete, and steel keeping everyone else out."</p>
<p>She puts her hand on his cheek, and he closes his eyes as he leans into her touch.  </p>
<p>"I just can't, I can't lose this time, I can't lose anyone else."he mumbles into her hand, as he pulls it from his cheek to his lips.. "I just can't."</p>
<p>She brings her other hand to his shoulder, and pulls him into a tight hug, he wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close to his chest, like if he holds her tight enough, she can never be taken, or hurt again.</p>
<p>"Toliko te volim, jednostavno ne znaš."</p>
<p>"You're going to need to tell me what you are saying, someday" she chuckles as he pulls back, and puts his forehead to hers, she blinks up into his eyes, waiting for an explanation.</p>
<p>"Someday."  He kiss the top of her head.  The sky is starting to change as dawn starts to creep up on them.</p>
<p>"We need to get in, and get cleaned up, before everyone else wakes up..."    she hisses as she grabs the side of the opening to the bunker and looks at her hand, seeing the swelling start at her knuckles.  "That's gonna look terrible," then looks at his face, seeing the sides of his nose, and his right eye start to show swelling also, and she laughs "but you are gonna look worse!"<br/>
As he gingerly touches the side of his face, he knows he'll at least have a shiner by tomorrow, but totally worth it, he knows Lucy can throw a better, more accurate punch, and he gets to make up a cool story as to how she gave him the black eye..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>